frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Ad morteem/Kroniki Arendelle/ Księga Pierwsza/ Wpis Piąty
Był już wieczór. Elsa kierowała się do swojej komnaty. Chciała się odprężyć, spędzić ciekawie wieczór, niestety samotnie, bo Anna i Kristoff wyjechali do Hamaru na uroczystość otrzymania stanowiska przez barona Throra, jako przedstawiciele rodziny królewskiej. W korytarzu zobaczyła Matthew, a że chętnie by z kimś pogadała zaczęła rozmowę. - Kristoff robi postępy? - zapytała - Oczywiście, królowo Elso, jest pojętnym uczniem i jest uparty w dążeniu do celu. - Odprowadzisz mnie? - zapytała W głębi serca liczyła, że się zgodzi. - Z wielką przyjemnością Pani - odpowiedział Matthew. W drodze opowiadał Elsie o zjawiskach pogodowych, o tym dlaczego klify cofają się, czemu pada deszcz, lecz po jakimś czasie byli już u drzwi komnaty Elsy. - Dziękuję za rozmowę Matthew, wiesz trochę nie mam z kim spędzać wolnego czasu. - Współczuje Pani, jestem na każde twoje skinienie. Elsa uchyliła drzwi do swej komnaty. Matthew zobaczył stolik na którym były piękne szachy. - Grywasz Pani?- zapytał się Elsa ożywiła się. Oczywiście, lubiła grać w szachy, ale nie za bardzo miała z kim. Anna oczywiście starała się, ale nie myślała tak naprawdę przed zrobieniem ruchu, Kristoff był lepszym graczem, ale tylko o trochę, a królowej nie wypadało grywać ze służbą. - Tak, owszem a ty? - zapytała - Grałem w szachy od początku szkolenia, lecz ostatnio nie miałem czasu na partyjkę. - W takim razie może zagramy, zaproponowała z nadzieją w głosie Elsa - W sumie, dobrze, ale ja gram czarnymi - powiedział Matthew i uśmiechnął się. Wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi. - Żeby nie było, nie będę dawał ci forów Pani. Elsa uśmiechnęła się - Ciekawe czy będzie ci tak wesoło, gdy przegrasz - powiedziała Po chwili rozpoczęli grę Elsa wyprowadziła koniki przed pionki a Matthew odblokował swojego gońca i posunął się do przodu pionami po lewej. - To, kto cie nauczył grać w szachy? - zapytała Elsa - Sir Robert. Mówił, że gra w szachy pozwala nauczyć się dowodzenia, logicznego myślenia - To prawda- powiedziała Elsa przybliżając się konikiem. Specjalnie zagadywała Matthew. Wiedziała, że człowiek, który dawno nie grał przejawia większą skłonność do błędów. - Mnie nauczył ojciec - kontynuowała Elsa. Przychodził do mnie i graliśmy całymi wieczorami. Jak wiesz żyłam w odosobnieniu, te wieczory były chociaż jakąś pociechą- powiedziała Elsa, lecz jej głos zadrżał trochę. Matthew szeroką linią pionów atakował, ograniczając miejsce ruchu Elsie, lecz nie zauważył, że konik może przejść bezkarnie na pole pomiędzy królową a wieżą, w skutek czego zbije mu albo ją albo wieżę. - Trudno było? - zapytał Matthew- Tak siedzieć w komnacie bez kontaktu ze światem? Elsa skierowała na niego spojrzenie swoich niebieskich oczu. - Tak, było bardzo ciężko, ale wierzyłam że to jedyne rozwiązanie, tak powiedzieli rodzice...- powiedziała Elsa - Szkoda że wcześniej się nie przekonałam, że mogę kontrolować swoje moce, tylko nie muszę się bać, miłość...- powiedziała Elsa i zrobiła ruch konikiem. - Osz… - mruknął Matthew, widząc sytuację. Uciekł królową w skutek czego stracił wieżę, ale tu popełnił kolejny błąd, bo gdy królowa nie broniła już króla, toteż Elsa zaatakowała swoją królową, która była chroniona przez konika. - Szach mat! - powiedziała Elsa Matthew gapił się przez chwilę na szachownicę, lecz nie zdołał uciec królem. - Jeszcze raz - powiedział. Tym razem bez forów - Hahaha, chcesz powiedzieć, że dostałam fory, no dobrze stawiaj swoje pionki! I zaczęli kolejną rundę. Elsa wiedziała, że teraz Matthew będzie uważniejszy i nie da się tak łatwo. Elsa opowiedziała też Matthew o wypadku w młodości który spowodował jej izolację. - Zdumiewające jak jedno wydarzenie potrafi zmienić kawał życia - powiedział Matthew. W zamian opowiedział o swoim dzieciństwie, w małym przybrzeżnym miasteczku. Grali i rozmawiali jeszcze przez godzinę. Po tym czasie Elsa znów zdołała pokonać kapitana gwardii, choć na planszy został jej tylko król, hetman i dwa piony. - Mam nadzieje że to kiedyś powtórzymy - powiedziała i ziewnęła - Ja też ale jesteś już zmęczona Pani, pójdę do siebie. - Dobrze, było miło- powiedziała Mężczyzna podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je. - Dobranoc Matthew - powiedziała Elsa - Dobranoc Elso - odpowiedział i wyszedł Elsa posiedziała jeszcze przed kominkiem przed pójściem spać i zdała sobie sprawę, że Matthew pierwszy raz zwrócił się do niej po imieniu. = Tłum gapiów zebrał się koło stoczni w Arendelle. Nowy statek na razie utrzymywał się na drewnianym belkowaniu. Piękna, smukła fregata z niesamowitą, przypominającą wilka rzeźbą dziobową. Wzdłuż kadłuba wił się misterny, liściasty wzór, żagle na ten czas związane, lśniły bielą a na grotmaszcie powiewała fioletowo- zielona flaga. Jako królowa Elsa miała zaszczyt ochrzczenia nowego statku. Dla robotników, którzy miesiącami nad nim pracowali, był to wyraz uznania, natomiast dla Elsy, okazja do wysłuchania swoich poddanych. Oczywiście jeśli chodziło o takiego rodzaju zaplanowaną uroczystość, nad bezpieczeństwem królowej czuwała gwardia królewska na czele z Matthew. Wprowadzono dość restrykcyjne normy bezpieczeństwa. Podwojono straże a każdy kto wchodził na teren uroczystości musiał zostawić jakąkolwiek broń. Pogoda dopisała, na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, słońce miło przygrzewało, lecz jak przystało na jesień nie było już tak ciepło. Bryza morska tworzyła niewielkie fale w zatoce, które cicho chlupotały o nabrzeże. Zgodnie ze zwyczajem Elsa zaczęła przemową w której podziękowała pracownikom za trud i serce włożone w budowę okrętu i wyraziła swoje uznanie nad pięknem statku. Później tradycyjnie rozbiła butelkę o burtę statku po czym wśród wiwatów statek z łoskotem zsunął się do wody wywołując falę, która ochlapała najbliżej stojących. Elsa by uniknąć kąpieli zamroziła wodę tworząc lodową ścianę. Dzieci z chichotem podbiegły do niej prosząc o śnieg. Elsa uśmiechnęła się tylko i wystrzeliła śnieżną kulę do góry. Po chwili płatki zaczęły spadać na ziemię. Wszyscy się cieszyli, tylko członkowie Rady schowali się pod daszkiem najwyraźniej zniesmaczeni. Po skończonej uroczystości Elsa poprosiła Matthew o przejażdżkę, a on obiecał, że zabierze ją w jedno z jego tajemniczych miejsc. Jechali chwilę wzdłuż wybrzeża gdy Matthew kazał zostawić konie i iść pieszo. - Daleko jeszcze?- zapytała Elsa - Zbliżamy się, później będzie trzeba trochę zejść w dól ale spokojnie - odpowiedział Matthew - Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? - zapytała - Lepiej będzie jak sama zobaczysz, nie będziesz żałować - wzruszył ramionami Nagle wyszli z lasu i Elsa zobaczyła małą zatoczkę na dole - Mamy zejść tam na dół? - z powątpiewaniem zapytała Elsa widząc prawie pionowe ściany klifu. Matthew zaśmiał się - Nie Pani, tu jest ścieżka, o tam za skałami, trochę zejdziemy i będziemy na miejscu. Ścieżka w gruncie rzeczy okazała się wystającymi z klifu skałami, choć szerokimi na tyle że dwie osoby idące ramię w ramię mogły przejść. Przezornie szli gęsiego, aż doszli do jaskini. Czerń ziała ze środka. - Spokojnie w środku będzie jaśniej, złap mnie za rękę - powiedział Matthew Elsa usłuchała i zagłębili się w mrok. Czuła się trochę nieswojo nic nie widząc, ale Matthew pewnie szedł do przodu aż wyszli zza zakrętu i Elsa zobaczyła coś czego w życiu nie widziała. Przez otwory w sklepieniu dostawały się promienie światła, które padały na kryształy i rozświetlały całe pomieszczenie. Z sufitu kapała woda i zbierała się w małej niecce przy ścianie. Kamienne sople wyrastały z ziemi i z sufitu, czasem łączyły się i tworzyły niezwykłe kolumny. Na ścianach widniały dziwne wzory. Elsa oglądała w milczeniu ten niesamowity krajobraz a Matthew wszystko jej tłumaczył. - Te kryształy to kwarc, a ta skała to wapień. Całą tą jaskinie wyżłobiła woda. - Jak to? Woda zniszczyła skałę? - zapytała Elsa - Jeśli płynęła tak przez setki, setki lat wyżłobiła to wszystko. - A jak powstały te sople? - To stalaktyty, a te na ziemi to stalagmity, widzisz woda kapie z sufitu nie? W tej wodzie są związki mineralne które osadzają się i tworzą te rzeczy, tak samo sprawa się ma ze ścianami- wyjaśnił Matthew - Tu jest.. pięknie - powiedziała Elsa - Mówiłem że nie będziesz żałować Elsa cały czas podziwiała - Chodź dalej - zaproponował Matthew Znowu znaleźli się w ciemnym korytarzu. Matthew pomógł Elsie wspiąć się na półkę skalną skąd widać było Arendelle. Usiedli tam i podziwiali widoki. - Często tu przychodzę gdy chcę w spokoju pomyśleć. Wiesz, czasem tylko gdy zbierzesz myśli pojawia się rozwiązanie - zwierzył się kapitan - Też lubię czasem pobyć sama, daleko od obowiązków - powiedziała Elsa Nastała chwila ciszy. Elsa czuła coś nieokreślonego, jakby kłucie w klatce piersiowej. - To pewnie przez morskie powietrze - pomyślała. Ale czuła to wcześniej, parę razy ostatnio w różnych momentach. Lecz teraz stłumiła to niewygodne uczucie. ,,Co się dzieje?”-pomyślała - Właściwie to chciałem cię zapytać o coś - przerwał ciszę Matthew - A mianowicie?- zapytała Elsa - Czy.. czy.. miałaś kiedyś jakiś wrogów? Z kimś byłaś pokłócona, ktoś mógłby za coś żywić do ciebie urazę? - Chodzi ci o próby zabójstwa? - Dokładnie - No cóż jak wiesz żyłam w zamknięciu, nie miałam wrogów i przez moje panowanie chyba nikogo nie skrzywdziłam nieprawdaż? - wzruszyła ramionami - Hmm - zamyślił się Matthew Lecz Elsie coś się przypomniało - Oczywiście był Hans ale on już nie stanowi zagrożenia Matthew ożywił się - Kto to Hans? - zapytał - Opowiem ci w pałacu, chodź wracajmy już. Wrócili tą samą drogą, a Elsa wzięła na pamiątkę mały kryształ kwarcu. Zastali konie tam gdzie je zostawili o kłusem skierowali się do Arendelle. Gdy wrócili do pałacu Elsa kazała im przynieść kakao do jej komnaty. Po rozgrzaniu się tak jak obiecała Elsa zaczęła opowieść - Hans jest trzynastym synem króla Wysp Południa. Przybył tu na uroczystość mojej koronacji jako delegat. Zawrócił w głowie mojej siostrze, która chciała tego samego dnia za niego wyjść. Znając go jeden dzień! Przyznaję był przystojny, dobrze wychowany, sprawiał wrażenie człowieka, któremu można ufać, ale odmówiłam. Wtedy Anna zaczęła krzyczeć na mnie, że nie mam serca. Chciałam być spokojna jak zawsze, ale coś we mnie pękło, przez przypadek ujawniłam swoje moce, uciekłam w góry, zbudowałam swój pałac. Później zaskoczyła mnie Anna. Cieszyłam się że przyszła, ale chciałam by poszła ze strachu, że ją skrzywdzę. Powiedziała mi żebym wróciła, nie chciałam. Gdy powiedziała mi, że zamroziłam całe królestwo spanikowałam, nie panowałam nad swoją mocą i przez przypadek zamroziłam jej serce. Wtedy tego nie wiedziałam, dlatego kazałam Puszkowi ją, Kristoffa i Olafa wygonić z pałacu. Jak się okazało on przejął moje negatywne emocje i gonił ich, naraził na krzywdę bez mojej wiedzy. Nie wiedziałam co robić, jak okiełznać moją moc. Później przyjechał Hans ze strażnikami. Puszek mnie bronił ale przyboczni arcyksięcia chcieli mnie zabić. Prawie ich zabiłam, lecz Hans powstrzymał mnie i poniekąd uratował mi życie. Gdy rozmawiałam z nim w lochu, zaufałam mu, ale później przyszła straż, przestraszyłam się, uciekłam dzięki moim mocom. W tamtej chwili chciałam uciec na koniec świata i nikogo nigdy nie widzieć. Hans dogonił mnie w burzy śnieżnej którą stworzyłam. Powiedział że zabiłam Annę- tu głos jej zadrżał. Cały świat mi się zawalił, bo jak żyć ze świadomością zabicia swojej siostry. Usłyszałam świst miecza. Nagle usłyszałam trzask. Anna osłoniła mnie, lecz zamarzła. Zaczęłam płakać i tulić jej posąg i o dziwo rozmroziła się. Wtedy właśnie odkryłam jak kontrolować swoje moce, przez miłość. Rozmroziłam królestwo a Hansowi karę wymierzył jego ojciec. Wydziedziczył go i zamknął w lochu. - skończyła opowieść Elsa Matthew zamyślił się. Wcześniej słyszał co się wydarzyło, plotki strzępki informacji, ale dopiero teraz miał pełny obraz - Dlaczego to zrobił? - zapytał - Chciał być królem. Wyjść za Annę potem zabić mnie i najprawdopodobniej ją też. - Pokrzyżowałyście mu plany, tacy ludzie lubią się mścić - zauważył Matthew - Tak, ale przecież z lochu nic nie zrobi czy nie? Matthew spochmurniał - A skąd wiesz że nie uciekł? To możliwe, uwierz mi. Albo jego ojciec go uwolnił, przecież to jego syn, może obiecał poprawę, może nawet pracuje w stajni, ale jest wolny.. Elsa złapała się za czoło - No..masz rację Matthew zerwał się z fotela - Przepraszam Wasza Wysokość. muszę to sprawdzić, natychmiast - powiedział Matthew – Dziękuję - dodał - Nie ma za co - odpowiedziała Elsa, widocznie smutna Matthew zauważył to. - Przepraszam że musiałaś znowu opowiadać o tych trudnych dla ciebie chwilach, przeze mnie.. - Nie, nie ,musiałeś wiedzieć i nawet cieszę się że z kimś się tym podzieliłam - spojrzała na niego Elsa. - Jeszcze raz dziękuję Elso - powiedział i wyszedł Elsa została sama i mimowolnie przypomniała sobie dokładnie wydarzenia o których opowiadała. Zamykając oczy zanurzyła się we wspomnienia. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania